Astro pays his respects
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: Tobias and Sakiko pay their heart felt condolences to their favorite teacher, with Astro's help.


**Astro pays his respects**

_A special 'Tobias' story written for a friend_

**Tobias** and Sakiko were surprised to see a substitute teacher enter the classroom to take charge of their advanced art class. They knew Mr. Kurt, of course, he often worked with June Trout on organizing the annual art fair, and he taught the industrial art class in the computer department.

Mr. Kurt stood up in front of Mrs. Trout's desk and used a ruler as a gavel to get the classes attention. As soon as the room quieted down he spoke up.

"Mrs. Trout is taking a week off for bereavement leave," he explained, "her father passed away just before the weekend. The funeral will be on Wednesday, and there is a reception for those wanting to leave their respects at the funeral home located next door to the All Saints Church."

"Oh dear!" Sakiko sighed. "Didn't her mother just pass away earlier in the year?"

"Yes, I think you're right." Tobias said.

Sakiko stared off into space for a few moments before coming up with another thought.

"I'm going to sneak out during lunch to see her at the funeral home," She told Tobias, "want to come along with me?"

"No, but I'll try to make it over there after school." Tobias said. "I'm not exactly dressed properly to go into a funeral home."

Sakiko looked down at the drab colored dress she had on, and then at Tobias who was wearing rather bright colors. "I guess so." she said, "but I'll be glad to go back there later with you, Toby."

"Sure." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>news put a bit of a damper on the rest of the school day. June Trout was one of the most liked teachers in the High School, and she was Tobias and Sakiko's favorite teacher.

Eventually, the last period bell rang and Sakiko met Tobias in the hallway as usual for their walk home.

"So did you see Mrs. Trout during lunch?" Tobias asked.

"Yes I did." Sakiko said. "She was really out of it, I mean her Dad's passing is really hitting her hard. The Reverend Moss told me she's really taking it badly. I gave her a big long hug, trying to take some of the weight off, you know."

"And?" Tobias asked.

"She gave me a funny look and mouthed something, you know I can read lips." Sakiko said. "That's how I know she's really taking this hard. She called me 'Uran'."

"She must have remembered that stunt we pulled at her Bridal shower," Tobias replied.

"That's exactly what went through my mind. Before I came back from lunch I spoke to Reverend Moss and explained that. I had a queer idea and ran it by the Reverend. I was sure he'd tell me that it was improper or even blasphemy, but he didn't. You know the Reverend has a degree in psychiatry? He told me that might be what she needs to make it through this."

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asked.

"I'll tell you when I come over later before we go over to the funeral home." She said. "The Reverend told me to bring you after 7pm, just before they close up the reception area for the night. We'll be alone with Mrs. Trout then."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakiko<strong> arrived at Tobias house a little after 6:30 PM. Tobias noticed that she had brought a small shopping bag along with her.

"Do you still have those brown contact lenses?" she asked. "Put them on, and bring your red boots, the short black pants, the green belt, and salmon Tee shirt."

"You've got to be kidding!" Tobias cried out.

"Don't you get it? She NEEDS an ASTRO hug!"

Tobias face palmed, but he complied. He was already dressed in a dark suit suitable for a funeral, he dropped the requested items into Sakiko's shopping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>They <strong>visited with the family for awhile, and viewed the open casket briefly as was expected of them. As the Reverend started to close things up for the night, he asked the family to meet with him in his office, and waved off to Sakiko, pointing toward the cloak room.

Sakiko pulled Tobias into the other room. "OK, change into your costume!" she said. "Then I'm going to gel your hair!"

Tobias watched in the mirror as Sakiko rubbed the hair gel in, and fashioned the two spiky cowlicks. He blinked for a moment because he could have sworn he'd seen the image of Astro and Uran in the mirror, not himself and Sakiko.

Five minutes later, she peeked her head out of the room and saw the Reverend. She nodded to him, and he waved back.

"OK, show time." She said pushing Tobias along.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Trout," Tobias said.

June Trout turned around to confront 'Astro', who buried his face in her shoulder and gave her a deep hug. "You shouldn't have, Tobio!" she laughed, running her fingers though the spiky cowlicks on his head, adding "Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two <strong>weeks later, Mrs. Trout was back in her classroom. She looked down at Sakiko and Tobias and smiled. "I'd like to thank everyone here who came by to give my their condolences." she said. "And I'd like to especially thank a certain two of you, for really helping me though a very difficult day."

_Author's note: To a very dear friend: I wish I could have sent Astro over to give you a hug!_


End file.
